Sacrier
A Sacrier disciple will increase his strength dramatically when he is hit. As he doesn't fear blows or injuries, he will often be on the front line and therefore very much appreciated by groups of adventurers! The Sacrier is the perfect mate for your long warrior nights... Class spells i know no pictures but i got it from goldfishgod in the forums (wyotl) Air 0th Mark of Agility (Marque d'Agilité) Cost: 2AP Range: 0 Description: The disciples of Sacrier are distinguished by their Marks, which they display proudly. This one improves their ability to dodge and tackle. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Agility on caster for 2 (5) turns. Mastery: Not yet implemented. Mark: Grants caster a +5% (+?%) bonus to tackle and dodge when struck. 5th Fury (Furie) Cost: 3AP Range: 1-1. Description: Being bloodthirsty, the Sacrier does not hesitate to hit their target like a furious madman, even though they do not like being the prey either. Effect: -5 (-35) HP. Critical: -6 (-46) HP. Mastery: Inflicts the condition Fury for infinite duration. Condition: Damage done by additional castings of Fury on this target increase by +10 (+50). However the condition will end if the victim is targetted by any other spell. Assault (Assaut) Cost: 3AP Range: 1-2, LoS, Linear. Description: The Sacrier attacks a target through the air and exchanges position with them. Very efficient for getting into melee. Effect: -4 (-29) HP. Exchange positions. Critical: -5 (-35) HP. Exchange positions. Mastery: Range becomes 1-4. Comment: If your target dies from the damage, the position-swap effect won't happen. 10th Strangulation Cost: 3AP Range: 1-1. Description: The Sacrier grasps at the neck of a target with incorporeal power and tries to suffocate them. In addition to causing damage, it reduces the air resistance of the enemy. Effect: -4 (-24) HP, -5% (-25) Air resistance. Critical: -5 (-35) HP, -5% (-25) Air resistance. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: The French description uses the word "immatériel" is "immaterial" or "unearthly power" in English. Personally this sounds a bit high-brow/mythological for Sacriers, so I've toned it down to "incorporeal power". Basically it's ghostly powers... or Darth Vader's Force-choke ("Your lack of faith" etc etc). Attraction (Attirance) Cost: 4AP Range: 1-6(12), LoS, Linear. Description: The Sacrier uses the magic in the air to attract a target towards them. Effect: Draws by 2 (7) Cells. Critical: Draws by 3 (8) Cells, turns target away. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: The target will face away from the caster on a critical hit, effectively allow rear-attacks until their next turn. 20th Flagellation Cost: 2AP Range: 1-1. Description: The Sacrier uses their own tattoo as a whip. Striking two targets in front of him with it. It is very painful for them, as this technique also causes self-injury. The first target suffers 66% of the damage done to the caster, the second 33%. Effect: 2 Cell Line AoE, the 1st cell deals -4 (-24) HP, and the 2nd -2 (-12) HP. The caster also receives -6 (-36) HP damage. Critical: 2 Cell Line AoE, the 1st cell deals -5 (-35) HP, and the 2nd -3 (-23) HP. The caster also receives -7 (-47) HP damage. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: The damage done to the caster does trigger Marks. The spell is effectively a 3 Cell AoE, with the 1st cell starting on the caster. The total damage done to the non-caster cell is roughly equal that of the damage done to the caster. It is best to only use this spell if you are going to hit targets in both Cells, otherwise the self-harm is even more costly. Transposition Cost: 6AP Range: 1-4(9), LoS. Description: The Sacrier swaps position with their target, ally or enemy. Effect: Exchange positions. Critical: Exchange positions, gain +1 AP. Mastery: No longer requires LoS. Earth 0th Sacrier's Foot (Pied du Sacrieur) Cost: 4AP Range: 1-1. Description: The disciples of Sacrier can give devastating kicks, as proof with this spell. Avoid saying that Sacrier magic smells like feet if you do not want to taste this speciality and with it the damage that it causes! Effect: -7 (-47) HP. Critical: -8 (-58) HP. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: The description's comment about "smelling like feet" is actually more along the lines of "being like feet" in the French version, which loses a lot of its meaning in English. 5th Sacrier's Fist (Poing du Sacrieur) Cost: 4AP 1WP. Range: 2-2, LoS, Linear. Description: The Sacrier jumps with an impressive rage and slams into the target, inflicting very a violent one punch. A useful spell if a Sacrier ever needs get closer to their target. Effect: -8 (-88) HP, gets closer by 1 Cell. Critical: -10 (-110) HP, gets closer by 1 Cell. Mastery: Not yet implemented. Comment: This could also be translated as "Sacrier's Punch". Mark of Survival (Marque de Survie) Cost: 2AP Range: 0. Description: Any injury that is recieved when the mark of survival is active, is treated. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Survival on caster for 1 turn. Mastery: duration increase to 2 turns. Mark: Grants caster +3 (+33) hp when struck. Comment: Health regained increases with level. Damage is recieved before the health regain, so you can still die from a damage at low levels even if the health regain would have kept you alive. 10th Madness (Démence) Cost: 6AP Range: 1-1. Description: The Sacrier uses their personal torment and strife to fight their enemies. Haunted by fears, they do not hesitate to unleash themselves in striking at their opponents. Effect: -10 (-80) HP Critical: -12 (-92) HP. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: Démence can be translated as "Dementia" which doesn't sound like much of a threat to others. Gift of Life (Don de Vie) Cost: 5AP 1WP Range: 1-2, LoS. Description: In exchange for blood, a Sacrier can restore some health of a nearby ally. Effect: Transferes 10 (-150) HP to target from caster. Critical: Transferes 12 (-182) HP to target from caster. Mastery: Not implemented yet. 20th Impalement (Empalement) Cost: 6AP Range: 1-1. Description: The Sacrier strikes the ground with a foot. Stone barbs burst upwards, wounding and possibly hindering the target. Very useful to keep an enemy in close-combat without being able to flee. Effect: -8 (-68) HP, 20% chance of Hindrance for 1 turn. Critical: -8 (-68) HP, causes Hindrance for 1 turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark of Regenerative Blood (Marque de Sang Régénérant) Cost: 2AP Range: 0. Description: The Sacrier performs a ritual, giving their blood healing properties. Each time the Sacrier receives injury in the next round, it will treat allies within range. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Blood Regeneration on caster for 1 turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark: Grants caster +8 (+28) HP when struck. Comment: Health regained increases with level. Damage is recieved before the health regain, so you can still die from a damage at low levels even if the health regain would have kept you alive. It is stronger than Mark of Survival, but the description suggests it is supposed to work differently than it did when last tested by me. Fire 0th Frenzy (Frénésie) Cost: 3AP Range: 1-1. Description: The disciple of Sacrier known how to continually attack with an extraordinary rage. The abuse Frenzy deals is dangerous to the health of any opponents who receive such damage. Effect: -4 (-34) HP Critical: -5 (-45) HP. Mastery: Not implemented yet. 5th Gouging (Gougeage) Cost: 4AP Range: 1-1. Description: Using their tattoo as a firey whip, the Sacrier strikes the target in the face, possibly blinding them. Effect: -6 (-36) HP, 15% (65%) chance to cause Blindness for 1 turn. Critical: -6 (-36) HP, causes Blindness for 1 turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark of Power (Marque de Puissance) Cost: 2AP Range: 1-1. Description: Mark of Power allows the Sacrier to increase their damage for each blow during a turn. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Power on caster for 2 (5) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark: Grants caster a +5% (+?%) bonus to attack damage when struck. 10th Punishment (Punition) Cost: 5AP Range: 1-1. Description: This spell is the most formidable weapon of retribution a Sacrier has: the weaker they are the more damage it will do to the enemy. The worse the situation, the better. Indispensable for masochists. (This damage is not increase by Intelligence bonus) Effect: Inflicts 2% (22%) of your casters current injuries to the target, and then caster suffers 2% (22%) of current health. Critical: Inflicts 2% (22%) of your casters current injuries to the target, and then caster suffers 1% (22%) of current health. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: This spell doesn't appear to trigger Marks. Mark of Renewal (Marque de Renouveau) Cost: 2AP Range: 0. Description: The Mark of Renewal gives the Sacrier a chance to avoid all the effects of a received attack. The probability to break the effect increases with the level of this spell. Very practical against enemies who inflict many negative effects. Effect: places Mark of Removal on caster for 2 (5) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark: Caster has a 15% (55%) chance to avoid negative conditions when struck. 20th Ring of Fire (Anneau de Feu) Cost: 3AP Range: 0. Description: The Ring of Fire works in two stages. In a first step, a Sacrier focuses their energy and draws inwards the creatures at a distance of two cells from him. Then the Sacrier pushes the same energy outward to form the ring shape, burning all the creatures that remained two cells from him. Effect: Ring AoE -5 (-45) HP target. Draws targets towards caster. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Comment: The Ring AoE is at range 2-2 (non-linear, no LoS) This may be better named as "Implosion", though "Ring of Fire" is a well known phrase. The description is correct, creatures pulled inwards will not be damaged by the second effect. Creatures will be damaged if you pull them into each other, larger groups are vulnerable to this if done correctly (maybe with the help of some air spells to swap positions). Fire Cloud (Nuée de Feu) Cost: 3AP Range: 0. Description: The Sacrier sets ablaze the place where he stands. If any enemies stand in this area, they will be hurt by the Fire Cloud. You can put it between you and them, or force them onto it. Effect: Places a Fire Cloud Glyph for 2 turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Glyph: Single Cell, causes -5 (-45) HP. Comment: This could be translated as "Fire Swarm", the name "Fire Walk" or "Coal Bed" might work too based on what it actually does. Support 0th Mark of Resistance (Marque de Résistance) Cost: 2AP Range: 0. Description: The followers of Sacrier are distinguished by the Marks they proudly wear. This one increases tolerance to the Earth and Fire. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Resistance on caster for 2 (5) turns. Mastery: Air and Water resistance bonus also. Mark: Grants caster a +3% (+?%) bonus to Earth and Fire resistance when struck. 5th Mark of Clumsiness (Marque de Maladresse) Cost: 2AP Range: 0. Description: Whenever the Sacrier suffers damage, Mark of Clumsiness reduces the attackers' evasion, thereby preventing their escape afterwards. (Using a Mark removes any others). Effect: places Mark of Clumsiness on caster for 2 (5) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Mark: Attackers suffer a -5% (-25%) penalty to dodge when striking the Caster. Sacrifice Cost: 4AP 1WP. Range: 1-3 (6) LoS. Description: The Sacrier binds themself to an ally. While Sacrifice is active, if that ally is attacked the Sacrier will exchange positions with him to suffer the damage instead. Effect: Applies the Condition Sacrifice for 3 (10) turns. Critical: Applies the Condition Sacrifice for 5 (12) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Condition: When target is struck, the caster of Sacrifice receives damage instead and they swap positions. 10th Stone Skin (Peau du Pierre) Cost: 2AP 1WP. Range: 0. Description: The Sacrier's skin becomes hard as stone, making it totally insensitive to blows or care. During this spells duration, the caster can not be moved and it is impossible to act in any manner whatsoever. Effect: Applies the Condition Stone Skin for 1 turn, Ends Turn. Critical: Applies the Condition Stone Skin for 1 turn, Ends Turn. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Condition: Damage reduced by 100%, Healing reduced by 100%, Stabalise. Substitution Cost: 6AP 1WP. Range: 1-3(6) LoS. Description: The evolution of Sacrifice for the Sacrier. Substitution gives a chance to be the target of a spell in place of an ally. The Sacrier will suffer all the effects instead, whether positive or negative. Effect: Applies the Condition Substitution for 3(10) turns. Critical: Applies the Condition Substitution for 5(12) turns. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Condition: When ally is targetted by any spell, the caster of Substitution has a 30% (70%) chance to recieve the full effects instead. 20th Domination (Emprise) Cost: 4AP Range: 2-4 LoS. Description: With many uses, Domination is a dreadful spell. The Sacrier performs a ritual on a Cell, creating a glyph under his feet. The target standing on the glyph will be completely unable to move. The only way for the target to get rid of this influence is to leave the glyph, with the help of someone else. Nevertheless, if the Sacrier moves from its original position, the spell is instantly canceled. Effect: Places a Glyph of Domination for 2 (6) turns. Glyph: Single Cell, causes Hindrance for 1 turn, ends if caster moves. Comment: This spell bears a strong resemblence to the "Dominance" spell previewed before the Web-page updates, though "Emprise" translates closer to "Hold". Due to the minimum range of 2, you cannot use this spell to lock someone in close combat with you, but you can use it to keep them next to someone else, or away from anyone. This spell breaks for any movement, not just walking, e.g. Sacrier's Fist, Transposition. Fatal Link (Lien Funeste) Cost: 3AP 1WP. Range: 1-1. Description: The Sacrier's ultimate sacrifice... It binds with an ally. If this ally suffers a fatal blow, the Sacrier will die in its place. Only a single Fatal Link can be active at any one time. Effect: Removes Sacrier's pre-existing Fatal Link condition, applies Fatal Link condition to target for infinite duration. Mastery: Not implemented yet. Condition: If the target dies, you die instead, swap position, and resurrect them with 10% (70%) of their Max HP. Statistics AP: 6 MP: 3 WP: 3 HP: 56 +10/level Initiative: 16 +1/level Prospecting: 101 +1/level Will: 37 +2/level Affinity: 0 Ferocity: 0 Leadership: 1 Mechanics: 1 Dodge: 0 Tackle: 0 Sacriers get a 1:2 cost for health points, but have a 1:1 cost for Agility, Chance, Strength, Intelligence and Wisdom. Characteristics are capped at 3*current-level, even though you get 5 points per level (a maxed-out characteristic will be coloured yellow, meaning any more points spent will have no effect). Once you have spent 40 points towards Strength, you will only get 1 point of strength of every 2 characteristic points you spend towards it. A similar limitation probably exists for the other elemental-tied stats, but the specific cost-borders are unknown at this time. History The Sacrier class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a zombie-esque character that gained strength the more they got hit. Trivia The Sacrier's name comes from a combination of sacrifice + crier; the French name is sacrieur, sacrifice + rieur, "one who laughs"